bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxBismuthxX/Gummy Theory
Note that this is unrelated to the gummy war that i currently disapprove of. Gummy bear always says the same stuff when you are in his lair. About how you “are not seeing clearly” But... what happened when SDMittens was there...? i’ve collected and analyzed data from 3 sources that may lead us to a single conclusion. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Source one: SDMittens. In SDMittens’ video about how she got the gummy boots, she clearly showed what gummy bear says without boots, then she got the boots. And then she pretended to be “preparing” to show us what happened. However, it got cut out of the video. She then proceeds to say something along the lines of “its a secret,” and then “gummy bear would kill me if I told you.” Later i will use the second thing that she said about gummy bear killing her if she tells us to draw up the final conclusion of what actually happened in that moment hidden from us... (note that what SDMittens says is not word to word - i was going by memory) ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Source two: Gummy Mask. If you were to go to the gummy bear lair you would find gummy mask and gummy boots. The gummy boots just say “squishy boots that leave a trail of goo.” no evidence can be drawn from that description. However the description of gummy mask on the other hand, does yield some evidence. Here is a picture of the gummy mask. Note the description. See it? It says: “The official mask of a gummy soldier.” That is important. Let me say that again, this time important words in capitals. “The OFFICIAL mask of a GUMMY SOLDIER.” Official. Gummy soldier. Thats some evidence there. And now for our final piece of evidence... ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Source three: Onett. This will be the shortest source, but just bear with me. Im sure you cant wait for the conclusion, lol. Onett’s post on discord: (not word to word, im recalling this from memory) “Nobody will be able to get the gummy boots.” What is that impying? Its implying that Onett thought it’d be impossible to get the boots. Not to mention that it’s stats are rather bad for it’s price... surely there has to be something more it these boots? Well take a look at the conclusion... ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— The conclusion... What did gummy bear say to SDMittens? The evidence from all three sources: Source one - mittens - Theres some sort of secret, and i cant tell or gummy bear will kill me. Source two - gummy mask - this is an official mask. Distributed by gummy bear himself. And its an “official mask of... a gummy soldier?! Source three - onett - nobody will get this... (only reason why onett would make something that nobody could get is if it had a secret on it...) With this we can conclude that gummy bear himself appointed SDMittens as his second official gummy soldier. And that mittens must keep the secret... Note: gummy bee was gummy bear’s first soldier. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Please share what you think of this theory in the comments below. It’s really appreciated! I did take some time extracting, and thinking about the evidence... Category:Blog posts